Will Savage
}} William "Will" Savage was the son of Anna Blake and Dirk Savage, the brother of Liberty Savage, the half-brother of Dodger Savage and Sienna Blake, and the husband of Texas Longford. Will is also the murderer of Anna and Texas, and attempted to seven others before he was murdered by The Gloved Hand Killer in February 2015. Biography Arrival Will was first seen when his family took over the McQueen family house whilst they were on holiday. Relationship with and murdering Texas Will consoled Texas Longford over her relationship issues with Will's half-brother, Dodger Savage, and they had sex. However, the pair were unaware that Dodger's sister (and Will's half-sister), Sienna Blake, had caught them. Texas later realised that Will knew about Sienna, and Will had used Texas. Dodger proposed to Texas, but she rejected, instead writing him a letter and leaving. She later returned for Dodger, but Will revealed their affair. She confronted Will who threw himself down some stairs and Texas was made to believe that she had pushed him. Will was left paralysed and a guilty Texas became his carer. Will guilt-tripped Texas into starting a relationship with him. He began to spy on her and make Dodger jealous. He convinced Texas to marry him, but Texas discovered Will and Leanne Holiday kissing and she slept with Dodger. Knowing that she planned to leave him, Will pretended to have an aneurysm to make her stay. Dodger tried to convince Texas to leave with him, but she decided to stay and marry Will. Texas discovered the truth about Will's deception and begged Dodger to run away with her. She was later pushed out of a window to her death. Dodger was charged with her murder after video footage emerged, showing him looking shocked and distraught after leaving Texas's house. It was later revealed via a flashback that Will could, in fact, walk, and that he pushed Texas out the window after she told him that she was leaving him and that she always loved Dodger. Murdering Anna Will admitted to his mother Anna Blake that he killed Texas and she took the blame because she didn't want Will to go to prison. Will and Ash started a relationship, but when Will discovered that Ash was visiting Anna for a work experience placement and hadn't told him, he contemplated killing her. Will visited his mother and told her that his new girlfriend had been lying to him. Anna was unaware that Ash was Will's girlfriend, but was concerned that Will's new girlfriend might have met the same fate as Texas. Will lured Ash to a cliff edge and tried to pluck up the courage to push her off, but ended up changing his mind when Ash told him the truth about visiting Anna. Will asked her to change her placement, which she did, but not before coming clean to Anna about dating her son. She continued to keep in contact with Anna in secret as a friend, behind Will's back. Anna made Will dump Ash, but when Ash threatened to go on the rebound, a jealous Will decided that he wanted her back. Fearing Will would kill Ash, Anna tried to contact him and left a message on Ash's phone saying "he killed Texas and I think he's going to kill again". Will drugged Ash and stole her visitor's pass to gain entry to the hospital. Will drowned Anna in a bath of water, after discovering that his mother loved her ex-husband, Patrick as well as Dodger and Sienna, more than Will's father Dirk and Dirk and Anna's kids. However, Will was seen escaping from the murder scene by Patrick. Controlling Ash Will became very controlling of Ash after he noticed some mild flirting between her and Dodger, prompting Will to become very jealous. After some arguments, the two agreed to get married. Leah Barnes witnessed Will hiding Anna's locket in a vent in Ash's house and informed Ash - effectively confirming Ash's suspicions that Will could indeed walk. She confronted him about it, and he revealed that it was he who killed Texas and Anna. She attempted to escape but Will pinned her down and tried to strangle her, however stopped after Ash tells him that she loves him. Dodger walked in and Ash ran to him, revealing everything Will had done. Just then, an explosion in the flat below (from a bomb detonated by Clare Devine) ripped through the house, killing Ash. Dodger had a stand off with Will and disowned him, before being crushed by a pile of rubble. He asked Will to help him, as there was more rubble waiting to fall. However, Will had no mercy on Dodger and the roof collapsed on Dodger. Will carried Ash from the building, and was seen walking by his dad, though he returned to his wheelchair, lying that it was 'survival instinct' that let him walk. Will later attempted to suffocate Dodger in hospital, but he was interrupted by Dirk. Hostage situation Will held Patrick, Maxine Minniver, Dirk, Dennis Savage and Martha Kane hostage at the house he inherited from Anna. He was unable get hold of Sienna, not realising she was already there with Tom Cunningham, who she was kidnapping to keep her fake pregnancy a secret. When Sienna heard a thud upstairs, she went to investigate - only to find the hostages. She went to find a gun, but the noise she was making alerted Will, who went to investigate. Sienna attempted to free the hostages, but Will returned and overpowered her, taking the gun she had found off of her. Martha managed to untie her bonds and stood up, confronting Will. Will decided to let her go after realising she meant nothing to Dodger, however after she disappeared from sight, a shot is heard, and Will revealed he shot her after she tried to run away. Unbeknownst to Will, she survived and managed to call the police. Dodger arrived at the house after reporting Will to the police, and found that Will had taken the family hostage. When Patrick managed to untie his bonds, he stood up and pretended that he was going to kill Dodger so Will's plan would be useless, but after Will heard sirens, he fled through the house with Dodger in pursuit. They had a big confrontation on the rooftop over how Will killed Texas and Anna. Will fell off the roof, clinging to the edge. Dodger tried to save him, but Will intentionally pulled him off of the roof, and they both plummeted to the ground. They both survived, but after Will unintentionally broke Dodger's fall by hitting the ground first, he ended up actually paralysed. He was then loaded into an ambulance, before being charged with murder and remanded in custody until the trial. Death A year later, Will wrote to Dirk from prison, asking Dirk to visit him. Dirk did visit Will in prison, but declared that he wanted nothing more to do with him. Will went to court for his trial of his crimes, but he faked an illness and ran to the toilets where he caused a fire. Will escaped by knocking out a police guard and dressed up as a fireman. Will then kidnapped Maxine and Theresa and tied them up on the Savage family's boat. Will then called Dodger and told him that he could only save Maxine or Theresa - but not both. Dodger got distracted when he saws Sienna tied up by Will, and Sienna told Dodger that Will had Maxine and Theresa on the boat and was about to kill them both. Will set the boat on fire, but Dodger saved both Theresa and Maxine from the fire. Will also survived, but confronted Dodger at the hospital roof and took Nico captive, only to be pushed off by Nico after she broke free from his clutches. Dodger took the blame for Nico and went on the run, whilst Will was in a coma. However, Will was revealed to be awake after Dirk said that he wished Will was dead. For revenge, Will injected Cindy with a large dose of morphine, causing her to be hospitalised. Will then angrily told Dirk that he never he father he wished for. Later that night, an unknown assailant sneaked into Will's room and injected him with potassium chloride, through his IV drip. Dirk visited Will and was by Will's side when he went into cardiac arrest, but Dirk decided against alerting the nurses, instead watching through the window of the door as Will died. Kill count Murders #Texas Longford, 9th May 2013 - Pushed out of a church window when she revealed that she was going to leave Will for Dodger Savage. #Anna Blake, 16th September 2013 - Drowned by Will after she tried to tell Will's girlfriend, Ash Kane, about Will killing Texas. Attempted murders #Ash Kane, c.August 2013 - Took Ash to a cliff and prepared to push her off, but changed his mind. #Ash Kane, 16th October 2013 - Attempted to strangle Ash, until Ash said that she was in love with Will. #Dodger Savage - October 2013 - Attempted to suffocate Dodger in hospital but was interrupted by Dirk Savage. #Martha Kane, c.November 2013 - Will attempted to shoot Martha, but failed. #Dodger Savage, c.November 2013 - Pulled off a roof by Will, but whilst falling, Dodger fell on top of Will and was left with no long-term injuries (unlike Will). #Maxine Minniver, January 2015 - Tied Maxine and Theresa McQueen up inside the Savage family boat and set the place on fire, but they were rescued by Dodger Savage. #Theresa McQueen, January 2015 - Tied Maxine and Theresa McQueen up inside the Savage family boat and set the place on fire, but they were rescued by Dodger Savage. #Nico Blake, 1st February 2015 - Took Nico and threatened to throw her off a roof in front of Dodger, but Nico broke free and pushed Will off. #Cindy Cunningham, 3rd February 2015 - Injected with a large dose of morphine, but Cindy survived. Quotes *"You can delay all you want, it's not going to stop me. And you can tell Nico prison's not all that bad." - Final line. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Savage family Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2011 debuts Category:2013 departures Category:2014 returns Category:2015 departures Category:1991 births Category:2015 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:Savage family Category:Students Category:Residents of Savage Family Boathouse Category:2013 marriages Category:Killers Category:Ex Convicts Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Longford family Category:Blake family Category:Past characters